The Best Christmas Gift
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Charles and Elsie Carson have already received the most precious gift of all ... a daughter. But Charles has one more surprise up his sleeve for his girls. MODERN AU


**The Best Christmas Gift**

There were no words to describe her joy this Christmas season. Elsie Carson had everything she'd ever wanted … finally. She and Charles had prayed for this little miracle and now she had a name. Charlotte May Carson had been born only a few days ago and already she had stolen the hearts of everyone she'd met.

From the first moment he set eyes on her, Charles had been captivated by his daughter. She was a perfect blend of his and Elsie's best features, thankfully inheriting more of her mother's stunning looks, especially the nose. As he held her in his arms that first night at the hospital, he had promised to love and protect her, to give her everything she needed but not always what she wanted, to guide and nurture her to adulthood. Being her father, he told her, was now his greatest privilege and hardest job, though one he would not trade for all of the money in the world.

Elsie had rested in her hospital bed with her eyes closed, listening to the soft voice of her darling husband as he spoke to their newborn. A single tear of joy slipped down her cheek as she listened to the promises he made, knowing that he fully intended to keep each and every one of them. He had longed for their child, taken care of Elsie throughout the pregnancy, and stood beside her through the entire birthing process. Her heart felt so full of love and happiness that she felt it might just burst.

A little whimper from their daughter drew her from her rest and as soon as she opened her eyes, she found her husband looking adoringly at her.

"I think she's hungry again," he said, rising carefully from his chair beside her bed and handing their daughter to her mother. Elsie took the bairn and snuggled her close, inhaling the sweet scent of her newborn daughter and marveling for the hundredth time at her perfect little fingers and toes.

"You know, I think she has your hands, the shape of her nails are the same as yours. And I think she's going to be tall, maybe somewhere in between my height and yours," she said, gently rubbing Charlotte's leg.

"She's perfect. That's all I know," he said, leaning over to kiss his daughter and then his wife. "And I love you both so very much." He would have continued lavishing his girls with love and adoration but a knock sounded on the hospital room door. "Ah, that will be Beryl. She promised to sit with you while I dash off to take care of a few things before you're released this afternoon."

"Auntie Beryl is here and demanding cuddles," she said, earning her a stern shushing from Charles and an eye roll from Elsie.

"She could have been sleeping, Beryl." Charles raised his impressive eyebrows and gave her his best disapproving look. They both knew his bark was far worse than his bite and his scolding had only stemmed from being a new parent, wanting to wrap his little girl up in cotton wool so not even a sound could disturb her.

"But she's not because I can see Elsie is feeding her," Beryl countered. "And after that feeding, I'm going to change her nappy and hold her until you return. If you are nice to me, I will not tell her everything I know about her dear Da and his curmudgeonly ways. I'll save that for when she's older."

"Beryl Patmore, you will do no such a thing," Elsie chided gently. "Charles, give me a kiss so you can get on your way. I want to leave as soon as they release us and for that, I need you here with the car and her seat."

Sensing that he'd better cut his losses and leave while he was in good graces, he kissed Elsie sweetly on the lips, Charlotte on the top of her head, and gave a nod to Beryl. "I won't be long. I cannot wait to get you both home, and just in time for Christmas." With one last touch of his hand to his daughter's head, Charles left, giving the two friends the afternoon to catch up and Beryl a chance to bond with her niece.

As soon as Charlotte was born, Charles could think of nothing more than taking her home and spending their first Christmas together as a family of three. Elsie had purchased a few things for her stocking, though nothing gender specific. They had chosen to wait to find out the sex of their little miracle. They had each chosen a few small things for the new baby, but now that she had arrived, Charles wanted to buy a few more. Nothing extravagant, but something to mark her first Christmas, something special.

With his errands completed, he dashed home to complete his tasks. Elsie would, no doubt, think him foolish but he had never been this excited for Christmas, not even as a little boy waiting for Father Christmas to bring him a new cricket bat or bicycle. Everything had to be perfect for Elsie and Charlotte, and he was determined to do everything within his power to make it so.

It took him longer than expected to get everything sorted. And as he stood in the doorway to survey his work, he felt a surge of pride flood through him. The little room looked like something from a stately manor home, something fit for a princess. That thought caused him to smile. He was going to the hospital to bring home the two most precious gifts in all the world … his wife and his daughter.

True to her word, Beryl had stayed until he returned. With heartfelt thanks, Charles kissed her cheek and watched her leave before turning his attentions to his wife. "Ready to take this little one home for Christmas?"

"I feel like we've already had Christmas, and birthdays, and anniversaries all rolled into one little bundle," she said as she smoothed her hand over Charlotte's head.

"Well, Mrs. Carson, I do have one surprise for you and our little girl. But, it will require us to spring you from this hospital and make the short trip home."

"We were giving our discharge papers a good half hour ago. We have just been waiting on Da to return, haven't we little one?" Elsie called for the nurse and then explained that her husband had returned and they were ready to leave.

It had started to snow by the time Charles pulled into their driveway, creating a perfect little December scene. "I mentioned that I have a little surprise for you, Elsie. I just need a moment to set it up properly. I'll carry Charlotte inside and while you unbuckle her from the seat, I'll take care of everything." He kissed her cheek then proceeded to help her from the car, making sure to carry his little girl and her car seat into the warmth and safety of the house.

Leaving Elsie and Charlotte alone, Charles made his way to the nursery. He switched on the appropriate lights and repositioned the chair once more. He stopped and ran through his mental list, checking each thing off as he reassured himself that he hadn't forgotten a single thing. Pleased with himself and his surprise, Charles made his way back downstairs to find Elsie singing softly to Charlotte as she rocked their babe gently in her arms.

"Everything's ready, love." He placed one hand on her elbow and the other on her back, supporting her and helping her up the stairs. He had offered to carry the baby, but Elsie had insisted that she was perfectly capable. When they neared the nursery door, Charles stepped in front of her. "Close your eyes, please. I'll tell you when to open them. And don't worry. I won't let anything happen to either of you. Trust me."

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "We do trust you, Charlie. We both know you'd never let any harm come to either of us." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the lips before closing her eyes and waiting for him to guide her down the remainder of the hallway.

Once Charles had Elsie standing in the doorway of the nursery facing inside the room, he stood behind her and pressed a light kiss to the side of her neck. "Open your eyes, love. Happy Christmas."

Slowly, Elsie opened her eyes and gasped at the beautiful sight before her. The little cradle that they had found in the antique shop had been perfectly restored and how held a place of pride in the nursery. The simple white bedding and canopy only added to the magic of the room. To the right of the baby bed was a simple chair, no doubt another antique, and covered in an off-white satin material. Immediately, Elsie would see herself spending hours sitting in that very spot, watching as her little girl slept and grew, dreamed of whatever it is baby's dream of at that age. Behind the cradle, Charles had assembled and decorated a small Christmas tree, complete with white fairy lights and gold ribbon wrapped around it. Silver and gold ornaments hung from almost every branch and a large bow topped the tree. And just beneath the tree sat three presents, each wrapped perfectly in gold paper … one large one, a smaller one, and a baby sized one.

With tears streaming down her face, Elsie stepped into the room and turned around to face Charles, his eyes wide with anticipation. "It's … when … oh Charlie," she said, barely able to form words. "It's so perfect. Everything. It's the perfect welcome home present!"

He was at her side in a moment, wrapping her and Charlotte up in a gentle embrace, kissing Elsie's wet cheeks and Charlotte's forehead. "I wanted to surprise you and to make her first night at home the very best. I know she won't be sleeping in here, at least not right away, but it is her room and I wanted to make it special."

"You are going to be such a wonderful father, Charlie. Our little girl is so very lucky, and we love you so very much."

"She's lucky because she has you for a mother, darling." He guided Elsie over to the chair beside the cradle and helped her sit. "You stay here with her and I'll bring everything else in from the car. Then, we can settle in for the night, maybe even sit in here with a nice cup of tea and enjoy the tree, if you'd like."

"Nothing would make me happier. It will be our first night at home, and you've made this the best welcome home present. Don't be too long, Da. Someone is getting sleepy," she said as their little girl gave a large yawn.

"That's fine. We can sit in the light of the tree and watch our little Christmas miracle sleep the night away. And if she doesn't get to sleep, Father Christmas can't leave anything."

Elsie laughed and shook her head. "Looks like he's already been. I'd say we both were given the most precious gift of all this year."

He smiled and then began to laugh softly. When she gave him a puzzled look, he answered. "My mind suddenly remembered something I haven't thought of since childhood. It's a quote from The Grinch who stole Christmas."

She stared at him for a moment and when realization dawned upon her, she broke into a smile and they recited the line together, softly as they each looked down into their daughter's face.

 _It came without ribbons. It came without tags. It came without packages, boxes, or bags._

 **HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**

 **A little note: The photo used with this story is one that I took at Biltmore House during their Candlelight Christmas celebrations. As soon as I saw the cradle, I had an image of Charles decorating the little room as a surprise for Elsie and their newborn daughter. This plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. If you'd like to see the photo, hop over to my tumblr: Chelsie-Carson. I hope you've enjoyed it the story!**


End file.
